


Crimson and Clover

by Halsey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I just named this after the first relatively slow song I thought of lmao, M/M, Nines is surprisingly smooth, School Dance, Slow Dancing, There's two random people with generic ass names, gavin's a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halsey/pseuds/Halsey
Summary: They dance. It's gay.





	Crimson and Clover

"Alright, slow dances now!" A girl yelled into the mic. "We're starting off with Ava and Luke, then when I yell switch, find a new partner. Girls find a boy and boys find a girl." 

The swarm of kids parted to the sides of the dance floor and Ava and Luke danced to the new slow song filling the atmosphere. 

"Switch!" The announcer yelled, and the two kids stared at each other with sour expressions on their faces. Clearly they wanted to dance together longer, but they both found new partners quick enough. 

"Heteronormative bullshit." Gavin growled, and Connor nodded. 

It wasn't long until the dance floor was mostly full, and Connor and Gavin sat there on the sidelines, not even glanced at. 

"Call the police." Connor said, pointing at two girls who were dancing together. 

"Lesbanims." Gavin said solemnly. 

"Oh my god." Connor said, hiding a laugh. "Look!" 

Nines danced with a girl, looking solidly uncomfortable. 

"He looks… I don't even know how to describe that." Gavin felt a twinge of jealousy in his stomach, which was dumb. Nines hadn't asked to get picked. 

Still, he stared bitterly, not finding it hard in the slightest to find Nines on the dance floor. He was the tallest person in the room after all. 

Gavin thought of remarking how much he hated whatever song was playing when he saw Nines walking towards them after another switch. 

"Dance with me?" He asked Gavin, holding his hand out. 

"Wh-what?" Gavin stuttered, his face heating up. "I'm not a girl-" 

"I know that, dumbass. Fuck that rule." He grabbed Gavin's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. 

"I don't know how to dance." Gavin muttered, and Nines helped him get his hands in place. 

"Like this." Nines directed, smiling softly at him. 

Gavin felt like he was in heaven. Maybe he was. Maybe he died on the bus ride there. They had hit a pretty solid bump. 

"Switch!" The announcer yelled, and Gavin felt the hazy warmth around him collapse as Nines took a hesitant step away. 

"Next time, we're dancing to a full song." Nines said, walking off to find a new person to dance with. 

Gavin shrunk back to the side, sitting next to Connor, who happily showed him all the pictures he'd taken.


End file.
